


A Different Kind of Dance

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Avengers Academy [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Natasha and Loki get along far too well for everyone's comfort, and she recognizes some things about him that even he didn't realize. Time to get used to it...





	1. An Invitation To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been hellacious lately, or I would have posted this sooner!
> 
> Oh, don't look at me like that... This is me, we knew that there had to be something explicit in this series somewhere. :)
> 
> It got way too long so I split it into two chapters, and the smut is in the second half. ;) Inspired by [this piece of art](http://bromocresol0green.tumblr.com/post/150517629816/i-never-meant-to-ship-them-but-i-cant-stop-I). As far as I'm concerned, this is a very good reason for Natasha to be on Team Tony during the Civil War event in Avengers Academy. :)

Natasha feinted right, twirling the sword in her hand to block the descending arc of Loki's. He had insisted on using his force field at first, but she had simply hammered away at it with the edge of the blade until he admitted that it wasn't fun or fair. Once he dropped the shimmering green field, they truly sparred with live steel. That gave the exercise a dangerous edge that most other students didn't care for, but one that set Natasha's blood to singing. She enjoyed this kind of dance the glitter of light off the keen blade, the whistle of air parting as the sword fell in a perfect arc. There was a beauty and grace in this, though few could appreciate it.

By the way Loki's grin was less manic and more gleeful, he could.

It was almost amusing, how they wielded the swords almost as if they could predict each others' moves. Parry and riposte, slashing down into the flat of the sword, spin around and then a crash at the back of the knees.

The very point of Natasha's sword hovered in front of Loki's throat. She had forced him to kneeling, and there were some cuts on his arms that he hadn't been able to dodge. She was fast and nimble, coming in closer than most opponents would, as if she didn't care if she was injured or not. Loki wasn't used to fighting that way, and had grossly underestimated her.

Still, the expression he had wasn't rage, it was respect.

"So? What do you think? Could I even beat Ares?" she asked.

"Certainly," Loki replied. He smiled at her, not quite so threatening as he would smile at others on campus. "I would love to witness that."

"Not today, though," she said, tossing the sword aside and then extending her hand for him to take. "I have _plans_ for you. If you're not afraid."

"Of you?" he asked, letting her help him to his feet. He loomed over her, but she only lifted her chin in subtle challenge. Loki reached forward to touch her lips. "I think underestimating you would be a mistake. But no, I'm not afraid."

Natasha grinned at him, a genuine smile. "Good. There would be no challenge in it if you were afraid of me. Let's go dancing."

"Now? We're both sweaty, bruised, and covered in blood."

She lofted an eyebrow at him in challenge. "So?"

Loki laughed and shook his head at her. "Oh, I like you."

"I know," she replied with a satisfied smile. "Let's go."

***

"What's everybody doing after class?" Janet chirped, tossing her backpack onto her desk. "Anyone want to head over to the club? We can celebrate our last celebration!"

"I'm being punished. I convinced the faculty that we were about to be attacked by Nidhogg, the winged dragon from Niffleheim." Loki didn't seem sorry at all. If anything, his bearing indicated that he was proud of his accomplishment. Considering how the faculty was knowledgeable and saw past most peoples' lies, it truly was.

Tony also had detention, having gotten caught hacking into Fury's computer. In his office, no less. "I saw his search history," Tony told Loki, shuddering.

"The thing with the clowns," Loki agreed, shuddering as well.

"I was thinking of the SHIELD recruitment panel," Sam admitted. He looked over at Tony. "Steve is definitely going to be there. Why don't you join us?"

"No thanks. I don't like getting yelled at, I don't like getting shot at, and I'm allergic to uniforms," Tony snarked in reply.

Steve looked so offended by that. "It's about learning how to fight as a team. To understand the value of hard work and discipline. To basically be everything you aren't."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You boys are all being stupid. At this rate, Hydra will infiltrate our campus again."

"We'll beat them off! Even if Steve and I aren't getting along!" Tony cried.

"Oh my God," Natasha groaned, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Enchantress on this, but she's right. Boys are dumb."

Loki winked at her. "Good for you, I'm not a boy."

He frowned when everyone started laughing, but then the professor walked into the classroom, and everyone had to focus on cryptography.

***

"Brian likes you, you know," Natasha commented to Loki as he searched for the correct page in the reference book he had stolen from the Timeless Archives. They were sitting in Loki's room in the Maverick Dorm, institutional cream walls otherwise decorated in forest green and gold. They were definitely Loki's favorite colors, and he looked damn good in them, too.

He was ostensibly trying to teach her runes for the cryptography class they shared, but there was a lot less studying going on than they had planned at the library. Loki looked at her and shrugged. "Well, he is not as some of the other mortal students here."

"Wow. You must like him, then. No insults," Natasha teased with a smile.

Loki rolled his eyes. "He is a decent conversationalist. Good at sparring. He can keep up with me on the dance floor. Few can match my mastery, you know."

Natasha smiled at him, her lips curling knowingly. "So. You _like_ him."

At that, he froze. Though his expression was impassive, there was an almost helpless look to his eyes, as if he didn't know how to answer her or deflect it.

"It's okay, Loki," she murmured, reaching over and squeezing his hand supportively. "You can like him, too."

"It's not okay," Loki stammered, still frozen in place. "It's... not done. Not right. On Asgard..." His eyes dropped to his lap, at the sketches of runes on his notes. As his shoulders curled inward a little, Natasha caught sight of the vulnerable expression on his face. "It's not right," he whispered after a moment.

"You're not on Asgard," Natasha murmured, making sure she looked supportive. Some part of her was stunned that he would admit this to her, that he would actually let her see this side of him, the uncertainty and raw need to be liked. He _trusted_ her, and the implications of that were staggering.

Loki lifted his eyes to her, pain etched into his features. "But Odin is one of the founders. The Bifrost is here. Sif visits regularly. They say Thor will attend classes one of these days, so whatever place I find here will be usurped."

Scooting closer, Natasha slid an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay if you like both men and women, Loki. Even if they're stupid on Asgard and say you can't." When he was about to open his mouth and no doubt spout some kind of phobic remark he had learned on Asgard, she shrugged. "I do."

"You do?"

"Well, sure. I lean more toward men, but women are pretty. And soft." She gave him a gentle smile. "They smell and feel good, you know?"

He nodded and smiled weakly back at her. "I do. I appreciate that about you very much."

"I don't mind if you spend time with Brian. He's a nice guy. I think he'd be good for you."

Now his expression rapidly morphed into a stricken one. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Natasha asked, frowning. "I never said that. Why would you think that?"

"But you said—"

"Loki. You can spend time with him. Go dancing. Share spy techniques. Date. It's okay, I'm telling you it's okay. I won't be mad if you want to explore that with him." She cupped his face with her free hand and stroked the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "We're not breaking up, you doofus. Think of it as sharing."

He frowned at her. "That's... Not usually done either, is it?"

"I don't know," she replied negligently. "I know you care for me. I promise I won't get jealous."

"But—"

Figuring his secret deserved one in return, Natasha licked her lips and took a breath. "Where I grew up," she began softly, letting her hand drop from his face, "there wasn't a lot that was nice or good. It was hard. Unpleasant. We didn't have much. So we learned to make do. Share if we had to. And if that includes people, it includes people." She searched his troubled expression. "I don't own you, Loki. You don't own me. My ego isn't so fragile that I have to keep you all to myself and doubt your feelings for me."

He gulped. "If I am?"

Natasha chuckled and tightened the arm around him. "Then maybe we should practice."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"Maybe with someone that doesn't mean as much to you, then."

The alarm on Loki's face was almost comical. "Oh, no, I couldn't, it's not like that—"

"I'm thinking Tony," Natasha said, cutting him off.

"What?!"

"He likes me. He tolerates you. You don't particularly care one way or another what his opinion of you is. So we go out together, the three of us. See what happens."

Loki seemed almost ill at that. "In the bedroom?" He visibly gulped, that frightened and vulnerable look on his face again.

"If we get there. If we don't, we don't. I think the idea is to see if you handle more than one person at a time."

"Brian's gay," Loki blurted. "He wouldn't be interested in you."

"I know. But he might let me watch."

The gobsmacked expression was too hilarious not to laugh at, and that made Loki pull away and start to sulk. He jerked his arm away when she tugged on it, but ultimately let her pull him back to her side. "It's not funny."

"Okay, no, it's not. But, if you're okay with going out with Brian, and you feel bad about me being left out, I can watch if he agrees and you're comfortable with it. It's not like I have to be sandwiched between the two of you. Though that might nice, too," she mused.

He grasped her arm tightly. "I haven't... with a man, I mean, you and I are different, I..." His voice faltered and he bit his lip. "You won't tell."

"Of course not," Natasha murmured, leaning in and kissing his lips gently. She cradled his face in her hands. "I know this is special. I haven't told anyone anything about what it was like growing up."

"You've hardly told me anything," he pointed out.

"But you know more than anyone else on campus."

That made him pause. "Oh."

"Even Janet," she clarified. "Jessica probably has a similar background, I don't know, but I haven't really talked about anything with her."

Loki frowned. "Jones or Drew?"

"Drew."

"She used to attend Hydra School."

"Exactly. They're not known for gentle teaching methods."

Thinking of Madame Hydra's lecture hall, Loki winced and nodded. "Right. Why did Fury invite her to join the faculty again?"

"Because he's a sadist and wanted to needle Red Skull, I think," Natasha replied with a careless shrug. "He was pissed off that most of his admin staff jumped ship."

They fell into a companionable silence for a moment, and then Loki took up her hand. He traced the lines on her palm for a moment, thinking. "I don't want Tony knowing that I am innocent to the ways of... multiples. Or men." The vulnerable twist to his lips was an attempt at a smile, she knew. "He would be insufferable if he knew."

Natasha leaned in and kissed him, tender and sweet, gentler than usual. "Be aloof. I'll say that it's a favor to me. That it's my idea to play."

"Well, it is," he pointed out with a wry smile.

"See? You won't even have to lie."

"But where's the fun in telling the truth?" he pouted.

She laughed and kissed him again, running a hand over his chest. "It'll keep him guessing."

"I can accept that," he allowed.

Laughing again, she gently pushed Loki onto his back and straddled his waist. "Good boy."

There was the way his eyes dilated and his lips parted that made her breath catch. He was so very pretty, and when not wrapped up in his insecurities, Loki could be thoughtful and entertaining. He just needed to feel needed in order to secure his loyalty. He wanted to be _worthy,_ especially because he had lived in his older brother's shadow for so long.

"I find you appealing," she purred, rubbing his chest through his clothes. "And I want to keep you, don't worry."

Loki caught her wrist in hand. "Don't toy with me," he growled, teeth bared. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"You know me. I only say what I mean."

"Yes," he agreed after a moment, searching her face intently for any sign of artifice. There was none, so he pulled on her wrist and had her crash down on top of him. "You do. A refreshing change from myself. Or other magic practitioners."

She rubbed up against his length and grinned at him. "We like challenges."

"Oh, yes." He returned her grin and moved to grasp her by the back of her neck. "And we know that I pay attention to so few of the students on campus."

"Oh, I'm definitely worth paying attention to," she purred, letting him draw her down for another kiss on the lips.

***

"I thought you just wanted to be friends," Tony said, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "I mean, I'm okay with that, I have to be, but—"

"You've never heard of friends with benefits?" Natasha asked, suppressing the urge to laugh.

He blinked. "Oh. Yeah, well... But," he began, frowning. "What does your boyfriend think of it?"

"I'm thinking he'd join us."

Tony gaped at her. "Did I just hear you say... Nah, I must've had some weird alien booze or something," he muttered to himself.

Natasha lofted an eyebrow at him. "You're underage, Tony. Talk like that will get the cops called to campus and you'll be ticketed for underage drinking."

"Like you don't drink," he scoffed.

"Actually, I don't," she replied with an indifferent shrug. "I can, and I'm sure I could drink you under the table, but it's not a regular habit or anything."

"Well, it's not mine, either!" he said, affronted.

"I didn't say it was. I know what the rumors say, and you're not as bad as they say you are."

He blinked in surprise and seemed almost sheepish after a moment. "Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"Which is why I trust you for this."

Blinking in surprise again, Tony let out a slow breath. "You trust me. Wow."

"With this."

Flashing her a confident grin, Tony nodded. "You won't regret it."

"I hope not. He's a little skittish enough as it is. You ruin this for me," Natasha began in a menacing tone, mouth turned down.

"What do you take me for?" he cried. Without waiting for her to answer, he shook his head. "Never mind, don't answer that. Trust me, I can handle myself with a guy. And a threesome. There were these two girls the last time I tried one..." He trailed off at Natasha's irritated glare. "Okay, not the same situation by a long shot. But it was a dare, and one of the girls was curious, too, and I promise you, we all had a good time and it ended up happily ever after for everyone involved." He paused. "I still get to make fun of your boyfriend afterward, right? I don't have to be super nice to him like we're best friends?"

"Just be yourself, Tony," Natasha sighed.

"That's what I do best." He paused, then nodded behind him. "Just to show you how nice I am, I'll let you raid my cheese fridge."

Natasha considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Think we could have our date here? I don't want to embarrass anyone or get them gossiping about Loki."

"Wow. You _do_ care about him. I thought he liked you more than you like him..." His voice trailed off at her stony expression. "Okay, okay, shutting up now, getting back to cheese-sharing friend mode. And yes, I can arrange for a romantic dinner for three here."

"Dress up," Natasha said abruptly. At his confused expression, she sighed. "I have a new dress I haven't worn yet. Seems like a good time to wear it, right? Special occasion?"

He grinned. "Special definitely fits. Yeah, I think you're not just using him for his magical abilities to investigate the time fog. I think you like him. Does he know that?"

She wagged her finger threateningly in his face. "You better keep your mouth shut."

"He doesn't, does he? Does he think you're stringing him along or something?"

"So help me, Tony, I will hack your system and have JARVIS delete all the designs for your robot projects if you breathe _a word_ of this."

Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, Tony still grinned. "My lips are sealed. Promise. I won't say a thing and I'll make him feel good and not weird. Okay?"

Her stance relaxed a fraction. "Thank you, Tony."

"What else are friends for?" he replied, lowering his arms. "No, wait, don't answer that. I have weird friends, we do weird shit for each other all the time. This is at least fun shit."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

***  
***


	2. Cake By The Ocean

Natasha's dress was red, with slits up to her midthigh on both sides. She wore strappy heels, pinned up her red hair into an elegant twist with a flower tucked into it. Her dangling earrings caught the light, and her signature cuffs seemed more decorative than functional at the moment. Neither Loki nor Tony believed that they wouldn't still be as deadly as usual, and both appreciated the casually sexy look she pulled together. Loki had dressed in a new suit, green and black with gold accents. There were even gold suspenders and a gold tie clip, and his shoes had gold on them as well. Natasha could see Janet's design all over the outfit.

 _"So_ glad you picked me," Tony murmured, extending his arm in a gallant gesture.

Taking his arm with her left hand, she turned to Loki expectantly. He let out a soft breath as he lifted his left arm, and his grip on the staff in his right hand tightened. "Breathe," she reminded him as she took his arm. "It's going to be okay."

"Nothing to be nervous about," Tony added. "I mean, everything goes well, we all have fun and get sticky and sweaty." At Loki's angry glare, he chuckled. "Relax, Horns. I'm talking about dancing. Just regular old dancing. I emptied out one of the rooms and put in flooring that can hold up to those marathon dance sessions you do all the time."

Loki relaxed a bit. "I am a master at it."

Tony had dressed in a black suit and white button down shirt, and there was no hint of stubble at all. He moved easily, eager for the evening to truly get underway. "I may have snuck some champagne onto campus," he told them with a sly grin as he started guiding them toward the room set aside for dinner and dancing. "Special occasion and all."

"How did you get it past Fury's spies?" Loki asked.

"Rhodey was a champ, buzzing around the Triskelion and pissing off Fury when my special package was delivered." Before Loki could say anything, Tony chuckled. "One thing about Rhodey, he doesn't ask questions. He knows me better than that by now. If I had asked Steve, on the other hand, he would want to know what the diversion was for and probably would have lectured me into the next century on the dangers of underage drinking."

"He can be less than formal on occasion," Loki said, surprisingly diplomatic.

"Yeah, but he's so... _earnest_ sometimes. Makes me wanna ruffle his feathers."

"Among other things?" Natasha asked with a knowing smile.

"Pft. Like that would go anywhere. The man doesn't date."

"I got him to study with me," Natasha remarked as they came to the dinner table.

"Study dates are not real dates."

"They certainly can be!" Loki disagreed. "That was our first date."

Tony blinked in surprise. "Really? That actually works?"

"For someone with an insanely high IQ, you can be really dumb about people, Tony."

He shot Natasha a sour look. "Ha, ha." As they sat down around the round table, Natasha more or less at the point of the triangle, Tony pressed a button on his watch. "Let's start dinner, shall we?" he asked.

One of the many Stark robots had donned a chef's hat and full body apron, then came to serve them the first course. Conversation was a bit stilted, and almost nonexistent on Loki's part at first, but he at least didn't glare at Tony. Another Stark robot arrived with the champagne in flutes, and Loki looked at it thoughtfully.

"To new experiences," Natasha said, raising her glass. She smiled fondly at Loki, and he returned it before downing his entire glass.

Tony sipped at his champagne and looked at them thoughtfully. "How far are things going to go this evening?"

Loki put down his empty glass with a frown. "I suppose..." he began uncertainly.

"Only as far as we're all comfortable with," Natasha said, nudging Loki's knee with hers. "If it's only dancing, it's only dancing."

"There's all kinds of dancing, and I don't have any diseases..." Tony leered, but he snapped his mouth shut at Natasha's glare. "Right. Shutting up now."

That seemed to put Loki at ease, though, because he laughed a little and eagerly gestured for the robots to bring in the first course. "The champagne was a nice touch," he said. "Though it is far milder than Asgardian fare."

"Oh?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised. "What's Asgardian booze like?"

"This is weaker than mead," he said, gesturing toward the empty flute. The robot acting as sommelier took it as a gesture to refill his glass. "I appreciate the thought, though."

"Huh. I may have brandy hidden away in a cabinet," Tony remarked. "If someone was interested in trying it out. Can't say I really see the appeal much, but it gets the job done if you want to get drunk. At least, for us humans. Dunno about Asgardians."

Loki thought about it for a moment. "I haven't had mortal alcoholic beverages other than this. It's illegal for you to be partaking in, isn't it?"

"For another year, at least," Tony agreed cheerfully. "But you know, what Fury doesn't know won't hurt me, right?"

Natasha only offered a thin smile, but Loki actually laughed at that. "Indeed," he replied.

Dinner was a gourmet affair "because of the special occasion," and conversation was fairly light and didn't reference the potential outcome for the evening. The other half of the room had been cleared and prepared as a dance floor, and Loki swept Natasha up into a tango. The robotic DJ started playing the appropriate music as they moved dramatically over the dance floor, and Tony was visibly impressed by the display. "Huh," he murmured thoughtfully. "Let's see if we can make this work..."

Sliding in behind Natasha, he tried to work his way into the dance as seamlessly as possible. Loki didn't even remark on it, and the transition from duo to trio for the dance wasn't as difficult as Tony had thought it would be. As the song started drawing to a close, the DJ started to beat mix it into a more contemporary dancehall number. That made Loki misstep and crash into Natasha. Tony laughed and held them both upright, then swiveled his hips at them. "C'mon, dance master," he teased Loki. "Let's see what you can do."

Self consciously, Loki started off with a pathetic shuffle. Natasha laughed and pirouetted around him, actually making kissy faces at him. He growled and lunged at her, but she danced out of reach. It was utterly ridiculous, and Tony laughed so hard he thought the arc reactor would shift in his chest. That was an ice breaker, though, because they danced along to the music, until Natasha kicked off her stilettos to increase her comfort. The music was that loud, pulsing beat that was popular at Club A; maybe one of the robots had pulled DJ Vision's playlist?

At one point, Tony shimmied right next to Loki, as if the dance floor was as crowded as Club A could get, and even had an arm around the Asgardian. He tensed, but not much, and that eased when Tony didn't push the issue farther. Natasha flashed them both a pleased grin, then crowded in to press a kiss to the underside of Loki's jaw. She couldn't reach his mouth, and smiled when he ducked his head and demanded a proper kiss.

Then to Tony's surprise, Loki gestured for Natasha to kiss him as well.

Natasha wedged herself between the two men and pulled Tony's jacket lapels down for a kiss. She didn't make it too long or overly passionate, just so that Loki wouldn't feel left out, then turned to face him again. "So proud of you," she murmured, the sound drowned out by the volume of the music. She pulled him down for the passionate kiss as a reward, and Loki slid his hands down her back to rest on her hips. Tony rested his own hands on top of his, and he didn't startle at the touch.

The three of them swayed in time to the music, the beat drops useful as kissing breaks. At one point, Tony even stroked Loki's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. After a taking a deep breath, Loki closed the gap between their faces to complete it. "Mmmm. Good boy," Natasha purred in his ear after pulling him down to kiss him herself. "I do like."

He grinned at her. "Then let's see how far we can go."

"Feeling brave, hm?" she replied with approval. "Well, you both are too tall for me to properly enjoy this." Grasping his tie, she smiled seductively and tugged. "Let's take this off the dance floor, boys."

Leading them to the couch across the room wasn't terribly difficult. Natasha sat down on the far end and gestured for the boys to follow suit. Loki smirked at Tony as he sprawled across the remaining space, kicking off his shoes. He rested his head in Natasha's lap and tucked his feet up against the armrest. "I have the best seat here."

"Oh, I'm not put off that easily," Tony scoffed.

Tony kicked off his armored boots and moved to straddle Loki. He wasn't even embarrassed by Natasha's snicker at the sight of his socks. His right sock was yellow with black chevrons, clearly in homage to Janet, and the left had blue heels and toes but otherwise was white and red striped in homage to Steve. "What? I have friends other than Rhodey and you guys."

"You count me as a friend?" Loki asked, startled.

"Sort of. Kind of. I don't kiss just anybody," Tony declared, resting a hand on Loki's chest.

"Do it again," Natasha chirped, threading her hands through Loki's hair. "To confirm."

"Trickery will get you everywhere," Tony quipped, leaning down to kiss Loki again.

Loki didn't shy away from it, and just held onto Tony's shoulder with his right hand and reached behind him for Natasha with his left.

She held on as he squeezed, nervous and not willing to show it otherwise. He soon relaxed when it was clear Tony wasn't about to do anything more than just kiss. When he leaned back, Loki was even able to smile at him. Natasha smiled at them both indulgently, and ran her fingers through Loki's hair. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Not bad," Loki replied.

"Not bad? Is that all? I'll have you know that I'm a great kisser. Fantastic. Lots of practice," Tony declared in a playfully lofty tone. "I guess I'm going to have to show you what else I can do."

"By all means," Loki drawled.

Hand still on Loki's chest, Tony massaged him gently through his clothes. "How far you wanna go, then?"

"As far as you will."

Tony laughed out loud. "Oh, man, I think you have no idea what you just set yourself up for. I can go pretty damn far."

"All I hear is talk," Loki said, jutting his chin forward in challenge. "Show me."

Natasha slipped out from under Loki's head. "That's our cue to get naked."

"There's a spell for that," Loki said with a smirk, letting the green of his magic curl around his fingers and then spread outward. Sure enough, their clothes disappeared.

"I need to learn that," Tony said in awe.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony and gave Loki a pointed stare. "I like that dress."

"Yes, red is your color just as black is," he drawled. "It's a transportation spell." He pointed behind her. "Just moved somewhere more convenient for the moment."

She turned to look, then smiled at him. "Ah. Very useful."

"Definitely," Tony agreed, grinning at them both. "I am so liking the view."

"Why did we pick him again?" Natasha asked Loki.

"Wait, it was a group decision?" Tony asked in surprise. "You mean I'm nothing more than a sex toy to you two?"

"Yes?" Loki asked, propping himself up on one elbow. Natasha knew he was far more nervous about this than he was letting on, but Tony didn't seem to notice.

He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I can live with that."

Which was why Natasha had suggested him.

She approached the couch to kiss Loki as Tony shifted backward himself. It was a bit of maneuvering, but she finally got Loki's lanky frame stretched out all the way across the couch with a little space on the side near the back. That allowed her to clamber up over him and have space for her knee beside him. "I want your mouth on me," she said in a husky tone, positioning herself over his prone form. "And Tony's going to be unable to talk because he's going to have a mouthful of cock."

"Holy shit, I had no idea you could talk so dirty," Tony sputtered, kneeling beside the couch. His eyes were comically wide, his jaw dropped wide open. "I will be your sex toy anytime."

Eyeing his jutting erection, Natasha smirked. "I'm sure you would be."

"Enough talk," Loki demanded, grasping her hips. "I hunger for you."

Her flippant comment turned into a gasping sigh of pleasure as his lips met her flesh. Her lips curled into a smile, and she grasped the back of the couch with her right hand. Her left caught Loki's elbow for balance, and after a while she grasped her own breast to knead.

Tony caught sight of that, mouth dropped open, and blew out a breath. "Oh, wow. Wow, wow, wow," he muttered, grasping hold of Loki's body with both hands. "Please say I'm not dreaming this. Or if I am, I don't wanna wake up _ever."_

Feathering kisses across Loki's abdomen, Tony worked his way toward Loki's cock, already starting to harden under their attention. Without much warning, he mouthed the length of him, then started to suck hard. Loki jerked his hips a bit, moaning a bit beneath Natasha. He darted his tongue all around and then inside her, as far as he could go. Natasha's breath left her in a rush, a low moan caught in her throat. "That's good," she whimpered.

Pulling his mouth off of Loki, Tony stopped short before he got too close. He laughed at Loki's frustrated whine, and shifted his position to mouth at Loki's balls, stroking his stomach with one hand. The other was at his own cock, coaxing himself a little harder. Loki tightened his grip on Natasha in response to Tony nipping and sucking on his balls, and let out a whimper of pleasure. He tensed when Tony shifted to start licking lower, sliding down the seam toward his ass. Tony shushed him. "Don't worry," he promised, lips hovering next to Loki's thigh. "I've got you. It's all gonna be good, I promise."

"Make me come," Natasha growled, letting go of her breast to spread her fingers across Loki's chest. Her other hand kept its death grip on the back of the couch, shudders of pleasure rolling through her. "I'm so close..."

Loki hummed something as his tongue flicked against her clit, making her groan and arch her back. She scraped her nails along his chest, making him moan. Tony in the meantime had pushed one of Loki's legs up and out of the way, putting it over his shoulder. That gave him the access he needed to rim Loki in earnest, tongue sliding across the skin and around the edge of that puckered hole. Loki's breath caught, hips tilting, and he caught Natasha's clit between his lips. It made her gasp and moan, shuddering with her orgasm.

"More," Natasha said breathlessly. "Don't you dare stop."

Tony may have chuckled; it was hard to tell, as the sound was muffled by Loki's ass pressed up against his face. Trying to stroke the inside of his thighs made him tense and make a wary noise, so Tony backed off and sat on his haunches with an insouciant grin, as if he had meant to be a giant tease. "It's actually fun to suck you off, you know."

"God, Tony, shut up and make him come," Natasha growled. The scary effect was ruined by the desperate sounding noise she made as Loki's tongue flicked against her sensitive clit. "Oh, there, there," she demanded. "Keep going, just like that."

"Jesus Christ, you are my most filthy fantasy come true," Tony said, awe in his voice. He got up and repositioned himself, a knee on the couch and one leg sprawled over Loki's so that he could grasp both their cocks together in one hand. "Trust me, Horns, this is gonna be good."

Loki couldn't do much more than make a half hearted swat in Tony's direction. He was too busy licking into Natasha with reckless abandon, making her gasp and writhe as she approached another orgasm. Tony snickered when Loki missed, and stroked their cocks, palm gliding over the top at the end of each stroke. Loki groaned at the sensation, and grabbed the couch with his loose hand. Natasha growled something in Russian, something no doubt filthy, tension bleeding out of her as she came. The sight of her made Tony's breath catch, and he started moving his hand faster. He groaned, seeing Loki's tongue dart catlike over her, bringing her down from her high gently. "Oh, fuck, that's so hot, I wanna do that next. Can I?" he whined.

Natasha leaned against the arm bracing her weight against the couch. "Nuh-uh," she grunted.

"C'mon, c'mon," he whined, hand pumping faster. "Shit, close, oh—"

The spurts of come over his fist made the slide of his hand go even faster. Loki grunted and clutched Natasha tightly as he came, too. It was a sticky, wet mess coating their stomachs, making Natasha laugh weakly.

"You boys are a mess. Got a spell for that?"

Before Loki could do more than make a vague grunt, Tony ducked his head and licked Loki's stomach. He hissed at the contact, but didn't push Tony's mouth away. He whined in pleasure, hips jerking toward Tony. It didn't faze him at all, and Natasha watched them with a smile of satisfaction. She hadn't thought it would go badly once they got past Loki's reticence. Wobbling a little, she got off the couch and knelt beside Loki, stroking his face. "Good?"

"Very much so," he said with a pleased sigh. "I didn't think it would—" He hissed as Tony took his cock in his mouth again, eyes sliding closed and back arching. "Oh, by the Nine!"

Tony chuckled a little around his cock, and worked his length for a bit. He sat back on his haunches after a while. "Crap, your recovery time is fast."

"Yours isn't?" Natasha asked, lips quirked.

"Well, yeah, but that's faster than mine."

"Now you get to watch," Loki told him, shimmying out from beneath his hands. He pulled Natasha up to the couch and had her kneel, bracing her hands against the back of it. Then he slid his length into her slick channel. She groaned and pushed back against him, inner muscles tightening. Loki moved hard and fast, his grip on her hips tight.

"You sure I can't help?" Tony whined.

"Think he was good enough to suck on my breasts?" Natasha gasped, looking over her shoulder at Loki. "Your call."

Loki's smile was almost menacing, almost enough to make Tony edge backward in shock at the sight of him. "He served me well. We can gift him with that."

"Kinky bastard," Tony chuckled, shaking his head. It obviously was an attempt to shake his unease as well. He worked his way beneath the two of them as best as he could without disrupting their rhythm or knocking Natasha off balance. He grasped a breast in one hand and gently licked and sucked on the other one. He hummed happily as Natasha gasped and moaned, slamming herself backward into Loki's thrusts.

When Loki came again with a shout, he leaned against Natasha to struggle for breath. She made a soft whining sound, close but not quite at another orgasm yet. Tony reached between their bodies and fingered her clit, leaving one breast exposed. His other hand was wrapped around his own cock, moving rapidly. Natasha shook, moaning, and she tightened around Loki's softening cock inside her as she came. He hissed, but otherwise stayed still as he panted. The trio stayed in place until Tony climaxed again, spurting over his fist.

"Your couch is ruined," Natasha said with a breathy laugh after a moment.

"I can afford dry cleaning," he replied cheekily, letting his weight sag into the couch. "So worth it," he added, grinning in exhaustion. "Call me for this anytime. Seriously. God, this is good."

Loki pressed his lips to Natasha's shoulder as he pulled out of her. It was a sticky mess, just as it was before, and he staggered to the other side of the couch to lie down. "So," he murmured.

"You're calling me again, right?" Tony insisted.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, then threw an arm over his face. "Let's just say this was an entirely pleasant experience. Don't ruin it by talking."

Natasha snickered and walked over to Loki, then crashed into the couch beside him. She leaned against his arm and stroked his thigh, grinning in her "I told you so" manner. He caught it and only laughed while shaking his head.

"Why do I feel like I'm not in on the joke?" Tony asked with a frown.

"No joke. Just went really, really well," Natasha replied with a smile. That relaxed both of the men, allowing them all to catch their breath.

Oh, yes, it was certainly an evening that had gone well.

The End


End file.
